Izzy's April Foolz Day
by ArtemisP of Midgar
Summary: Matt plays practical jokes on Izzy, My sister made this one


Izzy's April Foolz Day  
  
  
Rating:PG  
Genre:Humor  
Description:Matt plays practical jokes on Izzy.  
Author: Bubbles ^_^  
  
Izzy woke up on the beautiful morning of April 1st. He stepped out of bed hearing the birds sing on that Saturday. His clothes seemed to fit just right and the day seemed to go his way. He jogged downstairs to get some breakfast.  
"Hey, mom! What's for breakfast?", Izzy inquired.  
"Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and cookies!", answered his mom in her always delightful voice.  
"Prodigious!" Izzy rejoiced just before he started scarfing down his meal.  
"Don't eat too fast, dear. You might choke!", his mom reminded.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah.", Izzy said after he had already licked his plate clean.  
Just then, Matt walked up to their screen door with a somewhat evil grin. He opened it and waved.  
"Hey, Izz Man! Hi, Mrs. Izumi! Allow me to serve Izzy his juice, madam!", Matt offered with a smug look in his eyes.  
"Why what a gentleman you are, Matt! Koushiro, you should learn from him!", scolded Mrs. Izumi.  
"Mo-om!", Izzy groaned, covering his head.  
Izzy's mom walked out. Meanwhile, Matt pulled out some laxatives and quickly dropped it in Izzy's orange juice. He laughed maniacally to himself. He walked out of the kitchen and placed the juice before Izzy. "Here you are, Izz my man!"  
"Thanks man! I'm sooo embarrassed about my mom. I hate it when she calls me by my real name!"Izzy said after gulping down his contaminated juice.  
"No problemo, my friend!" Matt said while creeping quietly into Izzy's room. He pulled out a floppy disk and placed it sneakily in the drawer where Izzy kept his disks. Matt grabbed one of Izzy's disk and took it with him. He decided he'd better watch from a window.  
  
5 minutes later while Izzy is working away on his computer....  
  
All of a sudden, Izzy hears nature's call just when he needs to insert the disk. Jumping up and down, Izzy grabbed a disk and pushed it in its drive. After that, he quickly jumped into the bathroom where overly-stressed sounds of relief could be heard. Meanwhile, on the computer, a picture of a nude woman started to download. Izzy's parents walked in and his mom fainted into the arms of his father, who was gaping at the screen, red-faced. A flush was heard and Izzy, with relief on his face, walked out only to find a passed-out mother and an angry father. Matt snickered from behind a bush outside the window. Izzy was puzzled as to what was wrong until he looked at his computer screen. Uh-oh! thought Izzy, as his father stormed over to him.   
"Why you little piece of s-", his father started.  
"Don't punish him, Dick. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose!", Izzy's mom protested as Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But Linda....", his father moaned.  
"If he does anything like this again, he'll be punished.", she confirmed.  
Izzy let go of the breath he had been holding.  
  
Meanwhile, at Sora's house....  
  
"Sora, come here!", Tai said, who had been looking out the window.  
"What, Tai?", Sora said.  
"I think Matt's playing jokes on Izzy", Tai reported.  
"Duh! It's April Fools Day! Even so, I don't think Izzy can take that kind of abuse", Sora said, with concern in her eyes.   
"Let's do something!", Tai exclaimed, just before he pecked Sora on the cheek and started for the door. Sora smiled dreamily and followed Tai.  
  
Back with Izzy.....  
  
"I can't believe how close I was to being grounded!", Izzy said as he typed on his computer. He looked at his buddy list. Mimi was on.   
'Hi, Mimi!' Izzy typed.  
'Hey, Izz!'she answered.  
'Sup?'   
'Nuthin'. How 'bout you?'  
'Same.'  
'Anyway, Happy April Fools Day ^_^.' Mimi emphasized with a smiley.  
'WHAT?!' Izzy panicked. It was April Fools Day?! That's probably why he had to go to the bathroom desperately and why he had accidently slipped a disk in his hard drive that he'd never seen before and his parents walked in right at the moment that it downloaded.  
'Yeah.'Mimi replied,'It is April 1st, ya know!'  
'Gotta go, Meems. See ya!' Izzy frantically typed and quickly logged off.  
  
Just as Izzy grabbed his coat to search for the culprit, Sora and Tai burst through the door, Tai with lipstick all over his face.  
  
"Izzy! Izzy! Someone's been pulling pranks on you!", panted an exhausted Sora.  
"Yeah. We saw him rolling on the lawn with laughter, but the sight itself was something to laugh at!", Tai said, chuckling at the memory.   
"I know. Mimi just told me it was April Fools!", Izzy exclaimed, as he walked out the door. But just as he pulled opened to door, a bucket full of a concoction made up of rotten milk, yogurt, and banana peels plumetted down from the corner of the door to Izzy's once clean head.  
"ARGH!!!", Izzy grumbled aloud. He slowly, glumly marched up the stairs, his once high, soaring spirits now 6 feet underground. The once smiling face now held a frown while he stripped himself of his clothes and took a long, soothing shower. During the rinsing and the lathering, he turned over each of his thoughts once and again. He wondered who it could be. Who would ruin such a wonderful day? Someone who liked nudity, was sly enough to slip laxatives into someone's food, and witty enough to think up a mixture of foods that would make one remember about the time it dropped upon their head each and every time the stench reached their nostrils.   
  
After his shower....  
  
Sora and Tai left for their houses. Izzy lay upon his bed and thought, who touched his food that day, who found pleasure in downloading nudity, who knew what smells lingered with someone forever. From one of his friends, whom, he couldn't remember, had said something about the stench of each food. Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. DING-DONG! He got up to answer it. It was Matt.  
"Hey there, Izz Man!", Matt greeted in a friendly voice.  
Before Izzy could reply, a voice echoed throughout his head. 'No problemo, my friend.', it said.  
"YOU!!!!"Izzy boomed as he pounced on his unsuspecting friend.  
"Huh?!", Matt questioned.  
Izzy stopped to explain,"It was YOU who ruined my perfect day. It was YOU who put laxatives in my juice! It was YOU who dropped the ever-lasting stench on my head! It was YOU!!!!" he ended dramatically. He again started ripping Matt's hair out and kicking him and punching him. After he was done pulverizing his antagonist, he straightened his clothes, combed his hair back, and recollected himself. Matt stood up, only half of his head covered in hair, his eyes bruised, his teeth knocked out. He staggered over to the door and fainted. Izzy stood over him triumphantly.  
"You caught me on one of my bad days, Matt. Saturday." With that being said, Izzy slung Matt's arm over his own and dragged Matt to his front door, where he regained consciousness. Matt, not remembering what happened, shook his head, rubbed his eyes and slowly pulled himself into bed. That night, he dreamed of Izzy beating the hell-o out of him. Izzy, on the other hand, was never bothered by ANYONE on April Fools Day, not to mention any day, ever again.  



End file.
